A Tale of Two Rexs
by Bobby South
Summary: When a herd of diplodocuses arrives on 234 Elm Street and Cutter and his team arrive, Rex the toy meets a new friend.


"Andy! Are you ready to go, hon?" cried Mrs. Davis.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mom," replied Andy from his room. He should be very happy and excited to go to the South of France and see wonderful sights, do awesome activities and try different food. But he was sad because he couldn't take any of his toys. His Mom wouldn't allow it because she didn't want him to risk losing them. Not even Woody or Buzz Lightyear.

"Sorry, Woody, Buzz, but you must stay here for safety, according to Mom," Andy sighed, as he grabbed his luggage. "See you in two weeks." Then he closed the door.

Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie and the other toys came to live and saw the Davis's car driving off. "Have a good vacation, Andy," Woody smiled sadly. This had been the first vacation Andy took without Woody.

Then the room wobbled. The house wobbled. The street wobbled. How? The toys looked to see a whole herd of diplodocuses running past the house.

"Real dinosaurs!" exclaimed Buzz.

"Golly-bob-howdy!" exclaimed Slinky Dog.

"Wow!" Rex exclaimed happily. "This is awesome! This is – Ahh!" He screamed as he fell off the window ledge because he was so excited he leaned far too much. Woody and Buzz picked him up.

"This is not good, Rex!" Woody told him.

"Why not?" asked Rex.

"Well, look at them, you dinosaur egg brain!" snapped Mr. Potato Head. "They're wrecking our street!" And he was right.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world, in London, the Anomaly Research Centre building went on alert. Connor Temple's Anomaly Detector had picked up another anomaly which was in... America! He and his team mates showed this to James Lester's office.<br>"I know you've been working hard, but this is no way for you to get a holiday," said Lester.

"Connor, are you sure it's saying the anomaly is in America?" asked Nick Cutter.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure," answered Connor.

"Well, if I call America by phone, they'll either laugh at me or they'll send police officers and armies out across the country and cause mayhem and we don't want that, do we?" teased Lester.

"So what are you saying?" asked Cutter.

"Why, you and your team _are_ going to America after all."

"Well, that'll be new," said Abby Maitland.

"But this is going to be off-record and you will sort yourselves out," went on Lester.

"Oh, come on, that's unfair," complained Stephen Hart.

"We don't get money from the government just so you guys can go on holiday."

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby went to their apartment and started packing.<p>

"Can you believe that Lester?" moaned Abby. "Are you sure that thing is working, Connor? Because if this is just to impress me..."

"Oh, no," insisted Connor. "My detector says it's in Tri-County in America."

"You know, it's made a few mistakes before," pointed out Abby.

"Yeah, but I improved it since," said Connor.

Then the other roommate, Caroline Steel, came in. "You guys going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going on a business trip with our work mates," answered Connor.

"We shouldn't be too long," said Abby. "Just for a few days."  
>"Well, don't worry," smiled Caroline. "I'll look after Rex and this flat for you."<p>

"Not very well, I don't think," said Abby under her breath.

Soon they were packed and they were on their way. Caroline went to the kitchen and saw Rex the coelurosauravus. "Now, my little friend, why don't we go on a little trip? I'll take you somewhere you must go before you die!"

But Rex was no fool. He flew around the room to avoid Caroline's net catching and he flew out of the open window. Caroline screamed her head off, kicking the oven in anger.

* * *

><p>Soon Cutter and his team were on their way to America. While they were on the plane, they didn't know they had a stowaway on the top of the plane. It was a coelurosauravus. When they landed, they rented a truck and drove to what Connor's tracker was pointing to. The closet they could get to was Elm Street. And it was right! The anomaly was coming from a house's garage.<p>

"I was right! I was right!" Connor praised himself.

The team saw that most houses were knocked down or in bad shape. They noticed the only house that wasn't damaged at all was 234 Elm Street. Jenny Lewis went to knock on the door and waited for two minutes, but no one answered. Then she went back to Cutter.

"I'm going to assume that they're not at home, whoever lives here," she reported.

"Then we can set our base here," said Cutter, getting ready. "You know what to do, Claudia."  
>"There's no Claudia here," she said.<p>

"Just do your job, Jenny!" snapped Cutter.

As he was setting up his equipment, Stephen and Connor came up to him. "We can't find any bodies," said Connor. "It's the summer. I assume a lot of people have gone on summer vacation."

"But we did find some footprints," said Stephen. "It tells me that what came from the anomaly was a herd of diplodocuses."

Then they heard a lot of dinosaur bellowing and a lot of people screaming in the middle of town. Then they saw the long necks of the diplodocuses."

"Oh, great," moaned Cutter. "Stephen, Abby, come with me. We're going diplodocuses hunting. Connor, stay here and watch out for the anomaly. Let me know if it closes. And, Jenny, keep him out of trouble."

"Whenever have I been in trouble?" asked Connor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rex the lizard was hiding in the back of the truck. With the truck's doors opened, he managed to fly out. He flew around the street and decided to fly through the opened window of No. 234.<p>

Inside Andy's room, Woody and the gang were reading books about dinosaurs.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Rex the toy. "It's a coelurosauravus!"

"Everyone, hide, quick!" ordered Buzz.

The toys dived under the bed. Except Rex who was intrigued. Rex the coelurosauravus landed on the floor. Rex the toy walked closer to him.

"Rex, what are you doing?" yelled Woody.

"You're not a real dinosaur!" sighed Mr. Potato Head.

"You're a toy!" joined in Hamm.

But Rex the toy just went closer and closer to Rex the lizard, who didn't back away at all. The toy's tiny arms tickled under the lizard's chin, who liked it.

"You see, he doesn't bite!" the toy told the other toys. Then the lizard's mouth covered all of the toy's head. "Hey! I thought we were friends."

* * *

><p>Later, Sarge and the Green Army Men brought up lots of crisps and biscuits for Rex the Lizard to feed.<p>

"That's the last of them, Sir," Sarge reported to Woody.

"Good work, Sarge," said Woody. "Dismissed."

Rex the toy and Hamm were on Andy's computer. "It says nothing about dinosaurs returning," said Hamm.

"What about this site?" asked Rex.

"That's just a joke site," answered Hamm.

"Wait a minute! Check this out!" Rex clicked on a site and it showed a picture and information on anomalies.

"'It's a strange weird scary thing'", read Hamm. "'We think it's some sort of futuristic thing. We daren't go near it, in case it might rip the world apart!' Some adventurers, whoever put this on the computer."

"But if these animals were gone millions of years ago," said Bo Peep, "only time-shifting portals you see on those science fiction movies can bring them back here."

"Maybe they were invented so they came come here to save those giant critters!" thought Jessie.

Then above them Rex the lizard was flying above the toys and he flew out of the window.

"Oh, no! No! No! No!" cried Rex the toy as he ran after him and fell out of the window.

"REX!" the toys cried. They ran to the window and saw Rex fall into the bushes. He climbed himself out and saw Rex the lizard fly into the anomaly! He ran after him.

"Rex, where are you going?" yelled Buzz.

"Get back here!" cried Jessie.

The toys looked ahead to see Connor caught a glimpse of Rex the lizard.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" asked Connor, only to see him go through the anomaly. "I'm coming, buddy."

"Connor, where are you going?" asked Jenny. But the only answer she got was Connor running through the anomaly. She didn't notice a Rex toy running through it, too.

"Oh, great!" moaned Woody. He was so stressed that he wasn't looking where he was going and he fell off the window ledge. The other toys tried to pick him up, but they all fell down.

Jenny heard something coming out of the bushes at 234 Elm Street. She went to look through it. She couldn't find anything except a pile of toys lying next to the bush.

"Kids!" she chuckled as she walked away.

After she was gone, the toys came to live. "We gotta save Rex!" said Woody.

"Then let's go!" ordered Mr. Potato Head.

"Come on!" cried Mrs. Potato Head.

All the toys ran for it, but Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye and RC were forced to stay behind the truck because Jenny Lewis was coming their way. They saw the other toys go through the anomaly.

"Guys, come back!" yelled Woody.

Then they heard Jenny talking on a radio. "Cutter! Connor just went through the anomaly."

"What?" cried the voice of Cutter. "That's something Claudia wouldn't do."  
>"Shut up about Claudia already!" she screamed. "How are you doing with the dinosaurs?"<p>

"We're still chasing them, but we can't seem to catch them," answered Cutter on the radio.

"Well, hurry up, because I don't know when the anomaly will close," said Jenny, turning the radio off.

The toys had finished listening. "What do we do now, Woody?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know," sighed Woody unhappily. "If we send the dinosaurs back to where they originally came from, they'll be no hunters there to hunt them, but you know what happens to all dinosaurs anyway, how they... end."  
>"Well, I think it's better those critters all live in the wild than live in the modern world in cages," said Jessie.<p>

"Besides that meteorite business millions of years ago, that was all part of nature, not of humankind," added Buzz. "Those people are trying to return the animals to their rightful place. Why don't we help them?"

"But how?" asked Jessie.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the anomaly, Connor was running madly through a beautiful green valley with a lovely blue river flowing by.<p>

"Rex! Rex!" he cried.

"Here, flying lizard!" Connor thought he heard someone else was here. He turned around and found nothing but a Mattel Rex dinosaur toy. "You'd think children would be popping through anomalies for a holiday," he chuckled to the toy.

Then he hurt something rolling behind him. He turned around to see a Bo Peep doll, a Slinky Dog, a piggy bank and a Mr. and a Mrs. Potato Head dolls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head? Slinky Dog?" Connor was puzzled, but then he smiled happily. "I haven't had toys in years. Oh, this takes me back to when I was very young."

Then he heard a familiar screech. "Rex!" Connor remembered. He dropped the Rex toy with the other toys and ran off. "Don't go anywhere now!" he shouted to the toys.

After he was gone, the toys came to live. "Boy, that was close," said Rex.

"What are you doing out here?" snapped Hamm.

"I was just trying to help my new friend," replied Rex.

"Well, you helped him get back to where he belongs," said Bo Peep. "So let's go back."

"Why?" asked Rex. "We could have a brand new life here. We won't have to be still. We can move, we can walk and – and..."

"Be eaten?" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, okay, let's go," sighed Rex, not being able to think of anything else.

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Potato Head. "Think of it this way: Your dinosaur society lives on by dinosaur toys like you."

Rex felt much happier. Then they heard footsteps coming. The toys had to freeze again. It was a herd of diplodocuses coming towards them. Connor, who had managed to catch Rex, was in the mouth of one. "Oh, no, if this dinosaur doesn't kill me, Cutter will!" he said to himself.

Some of the dinosaurs managed to pick up Slinky, Hamm and Bo Peep with their mouths. The three aliens were about to be eaten up, but the Potato Heads pushed them out of the way and they were picked by two dinosaurs, but their parts fell out and the bodies were dropped to the ground.

"Oh, this is just brilliant," moaned Mr. Potato Head.

* * *

><p>Back in the modern world, Cutter and his team still had no luck trying to catch the diplodocuses. Stephen was running out of darts, Abby was losing gas and Cutter was running out of ideas.<p>

Then the diplodocuses halted.

"All right, Stephen, how many darts have you got left?" asked Cutter.

"None left!" answered Stephen.

"Abby, how's the gas?"

"Only a few drops left, so let's not waste them," replied Abby.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, either," said Cutter. "I don't what – WHAT?" The dinosaurs walked on again but this time they were walking in the directions to where the anomaly was.

No one seemed to know that what the dinosaurs were really doing was chasing Jessie on Bullseye and Woody and Buzz on R.C. Woody was steering R.C. with the remote, while Buzz was firing his laser light at the lead dinosaur's eye, prompting him to chasing them. While holding onto Bullseye, Jessie was spitting a peashooter to drive them away from Buzz and Woody when they were getting too close. Maybe the dinosaurs were confused but they kept on going.

The anomaly was starting to vanish very quickly. Jenny was panicking.

"Oh, Cutter, where are you with those dinosaurs?" she asked herself. Then she heard bellowing coming towards her. She turned to see the dinosaurs coming! She got out of their way and saw them going through the anomaly. When they were all through, she went to Cutter, Stephen and Abby.

"You managed to get them back," said Jenny amazed.

"Has Connor come back yet?" asked Cutter.

Jenny shook her head.

"All right, I'll go and get him," said Cutter, running to the anomaly.

Stephen got in his way. "If you get stuck in there, we might lose you forever," he told him.

"Connor's one of us," Cutter said, pushing him out of the way. "What happened to my wife, I don't want to happen to Connor." And, with that, he went through.

No one could say or think of anything to do, but just wait and hope they come back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the anomaly, Woody and the toys have led the dinosaurs through it. They were back home now.<p>

"Mission accomplished, Space Ranger?" smiled Woody.

"Mission accomplished, Cowboy," smiled Buzz back. "Come on, let's get back."  
>Woody was about to turn R.C. around, until he saw the Potato Heads, parts scattered around. "No, wait a minute," said Woody as he drove R.C. down the slope. "Jessie, follow me!" he ordered.<p>

Jessie and Bullseye followed him to where the Potato Heads were.

"What happened?" asked Buzz, as he and the toys helped put their parts back in.

"Well, we found Rex," began Mrs. Potato Head, "and we were coming home when these dinosaurs took him and Hamm and Slinky Dog and a man and Rex's lizard friend."

"They tried to take us, but we were too loose and they tried to turn us into mash potato," said her husband.

The aliens came running to him. "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful," they praised him for the hunderth time.

Jessie saw the large footprints in the ground. "Come on, fellas!" she cried. "Let's rescue them!"

And off the toys ran, following the tracks.

* * *

><p>Further away, Connor, Rex the Lizard and the toys were dropped at their nesting grounds.<p>

"Well, if this is the end, Rex, you've been a great buddy," said Connor.

One leaned forward to eat him, when it was zapped by red lighting in the eye. Connor looked up to see a moving Buzz Lightyear action figure running towards the dinosaur.

"Buzz Lightyear?" Connor couldn't believe it.

"Guys, come on!" cried a voice. "Move to live!"

Connor saw all the toys coming to life and walking towards a Sherriff Woody doll and some other toys. He couldn't believe it.

"Come on, rookie," said Buzz, pulling his coat. "You know that thing is going to vanish soon, so let's go."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go!" said Connor, picking himself up. He couldn't believe what he was just heard and witness. But since the dinosaurs were back where they belong and he got Rex back, he knew it was time to run back to the modern times. He was running so fast that he wasn't focusing and he bumped into Cutter.

"Cutter!" Connor exclaimed.

"No wonder I can't trust you or that Jenny!" snapped Cutter. "Come on!

He and Connor ran. They turned around to see the dinosaurs were chasing them, but Connor couldn't seem to find the moving toys.

* * *

><p>On the other side, the anomaly was at any moment going to close. Stephen, Abby and Jenny were watching anxiously. "Come on, Cutter," whispered Stephen.<p>

Just as it was about to vanish, Cutter and Connor made it! Behind them, the anomaly vanished.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" yelled Cutter.

"I can't say," answered Cutter.

"But _I_ can tell," said Abby crossly, as she walked to Connor and snatched Rex off him. "If you won't have words with Caroline, _I_ will!" Then she turned to Rex. "What are you doing here, buddy?"

Connor turned around and looked sad. Cutter saw him. "What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"I saw some creatures from there," answered Cutter. "They were like... toys. And they helped me escape from those dinosaurs." He looked down and saw the toys he met in the dinosaur area. "Hey, there they are. Look, Cutter, these toys actually move and talk."

"Connor, these toys are unreal," sighed Cutter, picking the toys. "This is a Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. This is a Slinky Dog. This is a Rex Dinosaur toy. This is Woody, Jessie and Bullseye from the 50s show, _Woody's Roundup_."

"But they were real, I saw!" protested Connor.

"I think you've been studying anomalies too much and this heat must have cloud your mind," said Cutter, pulling Connor by the arm. "Come on, let's get back to England." And soon Cutter and his team got in the truck and drove back to the Tri-County Airport.

When they were out of sight, the toys came alive again. Rex sadly watched his new friend the lizard drive away. "See you, buddy," sighed the toy. Then he turned to face his toy friends. "I'm sorry, everyone," he apologized. "It was because Andy has lots of cowboy and cowgirl toys and space toys, but no other dinosaurs. That's why I was so desperate."

Woody walked to him, smiled and patted him on the nose. "While I was with Buzz trapped at Sid's house, I felt the same way as you did," he said gently. "Doing it is the only way to get out it out of your system. Have you got it out of your system?"

"Yes, all of it," Rex answered.

"Then, come on, everyone's go home and recharge our batteries," said Woody, walking away.

"But, Woody, I don't have batteries," Rex said.

"He means let's have a rest," Slinky told him.

"Well, it has been a hard day," Buzz admitted.

"But a lot of fun," smiled Jessie. "We should have more days like this today."

And so the toys would play being chased by dinosaurs or going into time portals and stuff like that, until Andy and his family came home and showed them pictures of their vacation. Andy and his mom read the newspaper and the TV news channel on about dinosaurs coming in the Tri-County Area and wrecking it. But they just amused it was like an earthquake and someone was joking about it. But the toys knew better as always.


End file.
